Rules
Important Rules 1. No vandalizing! 2. No harassing other users. 3. Use your administrative powers well and not for bad reasons. 4. Do not block people for no reason. If you would like to test your blocking powers, you can try blocking yourself for a short period of time, or block another user for a MAXIMUM of 2 minutes, preferably with their permission. If you block a user for no reason for a long period of time, you will be blocked for a week. 5. Do not unblock yourself or others if you have been blocked for real reasons. If you believe you were given a block unfairly, talk to an admin. 6. DO NOT SPAM. If you create a page specifically for spamming, that is okay but label it as a spam page by adding the category "Spam Page". Otherwise, do not spam in the comments of pages or on other people's message walls. 7. Swearing is no longer permitted. The following minor cusses are allowed: "frick", "hell", "heck", "thot", "lmao", "damn", and "dang". 8. If you would like to test the Theme Designer, please talk to Treekco1 about temporarily changing it to test your powers. If you change it without permission or with bad intent, you will be blocked. 9. COPPA is NO LONGER enforced on this wiki. 10. Be respectful to all others and if you don't have anything nice to say, then don't say it. 11. If you are blocked, you may not create another account to avoid this block. 12. DO NOT cause drama. This applies to EVERYONE. 13. Do not add rules that would potentially harm this wiki. Silly rules are fine but have THEIR OWN SECTION on this page and should be placed there. If you would like to add to the list of important rules, talk to Treekco1, Heartstriken, or ya meme gorl. If you add a rule without anyone's permission you will get blocked depending on the rule. 14. Do not post pictures on the wiki which include nudity, swear words, inappropriate things or gore. Small scratches and small patches of blood are fine, but nothing beyond that. 15. Follow the rules or get warned or blocked. 16. Do not sockpuppet/impersonate other users. 17. Do not give people the bureacrat role without Treekco1's permission. Non-Serious Rules 1. If Treekco1 puts that "discostang"(credit to Arial for that word) picture of Arial on your userpage you must leave it there. If you remove it, Treekco1 will lob pickles at you in your sleep. 2. Do not copy Fluffën's bootiful work to put on your Minecraft server. 3. Baba is you and if you say otherwise than hekc. 4. Respect all the admins for memes. 5. you must never disrespect chloe single has robux bad girl hot 6. dont do drugs, stay in school, be cool 7. Do not throw stuff at the bridge (If you do then treekco will slap you 90 times an hour) 8. Donut steal Heartstriken’s: Goodie Goodie Gumdrop cookiez Strawberry cookiez Vanilla donut other cookiez If she inds you taking these, she will annoy you! 9: Don't insult Shaun Cassidy or DiopsideDove will eat you 10:don't dare to call Animatiøns epicmations or compliment at all. 11. Xxblacksoulsxx AKA a turd must be called a turd daily, or he’ll steal your cookies and milk for Santa 12. If you make 3misty3 mad she is allowed to steal your cookies �� 13. DO NOT quote Shaun Cassidy in front of Annabelle089 or she will splat you with tomatoes one billion times. 14. If Sideswipe shows a picture, you must comment on it. 15. You must say earthworm sally to maradots everyday or else she will steal ur cookies. 16. You must remind Firefly every day to drink her MELK or she will turn you into a frog. 17. you are stupid 18. you must say "target is the worst store ever" 19. Welcome to Free Admin Wiki, 20. SUPPORT TARGET WITH THE TEMPLATE: IHATETARGET! 21. if you believe in free speech comment on thefandimizer's wall saying " I LOVE PEWDIEPIE AND WILL DEFEAT T-SERIES" 22. Oofieguysima will commit die if you say "The genius factor sucks." 23. He may eat you if you say it. 24. Go roleplay 25. Or else i remove ur admin 26. Never insult Danganronpa, especially the people Fnafth3cool fangirls over, it will result in her stealing your hope bagels. 27. Never swear infront of Justamoon, or she'll haunt your dreams. 28. Say thanks to your mom and dad (The 28. rule is MOST important one) 29. You shall follow the religion of Clemontisim, from now on and worship our god, Clemont.Category:Rules Category:Epic Stuff Category:Stuff Category:Cool Category:Bullies? Category:? Category:! Category:Random Category:C00l Category:E P I C Category:R U L E S Category:Badgefarm Category:Ooh Category:Pretty things Category:Official stuff